


The Joy of a Ride

by Enigma_TM



Series: Portamis Fics [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Acrophobia, Fear of Heights, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Humor, I am doing my best okay?, Light Angst, M/M, Modern AU, No Smut, One Shot, Panic Attack, Portamis - Freeform, Protective Porthos, Scared Aramis, height phobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_TM/pseuds/Enigma_TM
Summary: On hindsight, coaxing Aramis into riding the ferris wheel with him did not feature among his best ideas. Especially after considering the fact that said ferris wheel had stopped moving and the two of them were now stuck.Right on the highest point.
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay/Porthos du Vallon
Series: Portamis Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877797
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	The Joy of a Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talvenhenki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvenhenki/gifts).



> My first Portamis fic, OMG!!!! I wrote this in what? An hour? 
> 
> Please tell me if it turned out well.

"Just this once you said. It will be fun you said," Aramis muttered, doing his best to ignore the chattering of his teeth.

It was the calm before the storm.

"AND NOW LOOK HOW THIS TURNED OUT!"

Porthos, his ears having the misfortune of being placed way too near Aramis' head due to the crammed space, flinched.

On hindsight, coaxing Aramis into riding the ferris wheel with him did not feature among his best ideas. Especially after considering the fact that said ferris wheel had stopped moving and the two of them were now stuck.

Right on the highest point.

"We are going to die. This is how it ends," Aramis declared, his beautiful, brown eyes blown abnormally wide.

"Hey," Porthos attempted to soothe him. 

"Porthos, _mon cher,_ when I said I would die for you, this was _not_ what I had in mind."

" 'Mis," he tried again but Aramis' rant, in between random gasps of breath, interrupted him again.

"But regardless of what happens, know this, I will never regret meeting you. You were the best thing to ever happen in my life."

"Shut up and come here," Porthos growled before abruptly collecting Aramis in his arms and rubbing circles on his back.

"Shh, breathe 'Mis, just breathe," Porthos shushed. He continued his ministrations until he could feel the other man's breathing reach a regular rate.

Aramis peered up from his chest. Porthos gave him his best reassuring smile. 

"That's better now," the big man said.

Aramis nervously smiled back.

At that moment, the ferris wheel began rotating again. Aramis yelped as the sudden movement jerked him but Porthos held him securely. He maintained his hold right until the ferris wheel came to a stop at the ground level.

Aramis was out of the joyride in record time. Porthos followed him at a more sedate pace.

"Aramis!" Porthos called out as the other man was already several steps ahead of him, seeking to put as much distance as possible from the ferris wheel. He did not answer to the shout.

"Aramis!" Porthos shouted again as he jogged up to him.

"I am sorry," came the soft words.

"What?" Porthos asked, surprised.

Aramis finally looked up. Porthos did not miss the wet shine on his eyes.

"I am sorry that I am such a killjoy."

"What are you saying?"

"I am sorry that I ruined the fun for you. I am sorry I yelled at you up there. I am sorry that....."

"Whoa there, calm down," Porthos said, cutting off his boyfriend's rambling as he collected him in his arms for the second time in five minutes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of heights?" Porthos chided, albeit his tone was gentle.

"Didn't want to kill the fun for you," Aramis replied, his voice muffled from where his face was pressed against the folds of his partner's jacket.

Porthos snorted. "Rubbish. No fun is worth it if it gives you a panic attack."

"I am sorry."

"Stop apologising. You have nothing to be sorry for. Just be honest with the important things next time. Like the fact that you are afraid of heights."

Aramis shuffled against the bear hug to look up at Porthos. He appeared abashed. Nevertheless, he nodded.

Porthos smiled. "Good, now let's get some ice cream. I owe you one."

This time, when Aramis smiled, it was all sunshine and kittens.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from the following Tumblr prompt by Talvenhenki:
> 
> "Aramis and Porthos are on a ferris wheel. Aramis is terrified of heights. The ferris wheel stops. What happens?"
> 
> Leave a comment and/or a kudos if you liked it. I am always open to fluffy/angsty/whumpy Portamis prompts (no smut) :D


End file.
